Devil Went Down To Georga: GUNDAM STYLE!
by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen
Summary: A Filk of the song Devil Went Down To Georga starring Duo as the Narrator, Quatre as "Jonny", Treize as "Satan", and a whole bunch of little Grandkids. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer:I own nothing Gundam wing (well actually I own a butload of manga but that don't count) And I don't own the song Devil Went Down to Georgia (But it does indeed kickass)I got the Idea for this song while riding in the car with my friend.Enjoy! Oh PS:The narration kinda flows like direction (Cause I'm a far better director then a writer) Kinda like a music video!

#  The Devil Went Down To Georgia: Gundam Style!

A bunch of little kids ganged around the feet of an old braided fellow in a rocking chair.The geezer is blatantly one Duo Maxwell in his elder years.The kids at his feet look eerily like chibi versions of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Dorothy, Treize, Une, Sally Po, and Relena.They are all paying attention to Duo in their own respects

Grandpa Duo:Now I'm gonna tell you the story of Johnny and the Devil.

Chibi-Dorothy:Was Johnny cute?

Gramps:::sweatdrop:: Err..I suppose so...

Chibi-Wufei:Onna!Is that all you care about?

Chibi-Dorothy:::Razzes Chibi-Wu::

Chibi-Sally:::decks Chibi-Dorothy:: Be nice to my brother!

Chibi-Dorothy:::Goes off crying::

Chibi-Wu:::defeatedly:: I am weak.

Chibi-Treize:::as refined as a 5 year old can be:: Ahh little warrior dragon...

Chibi-Une:::Smacks Treize for no reason::

Chibi-Quatre:Lets not fight!

Chibi-Relena:Fighting is not the way to go!

Chibi-Duo:Is this story time or whiny time?Tell the story Granpa Scott!

Gramps:Ok!

**_Lyrics are in bold, actions are in italics: _**

****The scene opens with a pan down from a big southern town the shot continues down until you see Treize Khushrenada in his OZ uniform with a Halloween devil's tail and horns on holding a rose with that outwardly bored but inwardly flustered look that only Treize can attain with any type of dignity.With him is Zechs Marquis, Lady Une, and Dorothy Catelonia in oz apparel with devil accessories.Grampa Duo appears in the bottom left of the screen, is the narrator.

** The devil went down to Georgia **

**He was lookin' for a soul to steal**

Shots of Une showing Trieze reports indicating that he should have obtained this many souls, but the chart shows the actual number of souls obtained is drastically lower

**He was in a bind **

**'Cause he was way behind **

**And he was willin' to make a deal**

(The Oz-Devils are walking along a country road when they come across the G-Boys, including duo, but his narration is in retrospect.They are messing around doing whatever odd things it is they do in their off time:Wufei meditating amongst a random trap set, the word "Nataku" printed on the bass drum, Trowa is re-stringing a banjo with a drum painted with a clown face {(dumb yes I know...but this is Trowa...we all know he's a closet geek!)}, Duo making funny noises with a synthesizer, annoying Heero who is checking the amp levels for his guitar.Quatre is messing with his fiddle)

**When he came upon this young man **

**Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot **

**And the devil jumped **

**Up on a hickory stump **

**And said**

Treize:_(in duo's voice but you see his mouth moving)_ **Boy let me tell you what: **

**I guess you didn't know it **

**but I'm a fiddle player too **

**And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you **

**Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy **

**But give the devil his due **

**I'll bet a fiddle of gold **

**Against your soul **

**'Cause I think I'm better than you **

** The boy said **

Quatre:_(Same thing about the voice-over)_ **my name's Johnny **

**And it might be a sin **

**But I'll take your bet **

**And you're gonna regret **

**'Cause I'm the best there's ever been **

(Shots of the G-Boys setting up their instruments and the ozzies looking smug)

**Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard **

**Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards **

**And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold **

**But if you lose the devil gets your soul. **

** The devil opened up his case **

**And he said **_(Treize's mouth moves)_** I'll start this show **

**And fire flew from his fingertips**

**As he rosined up his bow**

** Then he pulled the bow across the strings **

**And it made an evil hiss **

**And a band of demons joined in **_(Instruments appear in the ozzies hands)_** **

**And it sounded something like this**

(During the instrumental, the ozzies look smug the whole time, like this heavy metal/country thing is the easiest thing they have ever done.The G-Boys look intimidated, in their own respect.However, Quatre seems to have that little gung-ho look he has on his face when he is rallying the troupes.You know the look I'm talking about.)

**When the devil finished **

**Johnny said** _(Quatre's mouth moving)_ **well you're pretty good old son **

**Just sit right in that chair right there **

**And let me show you how it's done **

** He played Fire on the Mountain **

**Run boys, run **

**The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun **

**Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough **

**Granny does your dog bite **

**No child, no **

(During the Blue-Grass style riff that they go into, the ozzies start looking less and less smug and more and more disappointed cause Quatre is kicking Treize's ass on the fiddle!)

**The devil bowed his head **

**Because he knew that he'd been beat **

**And he laid that golden fiddle **

**On the ground at Johnny's feet **

** Johnny said, **_(Quatre's mouth moving)_** Devil just come on back **

**If you ever wanna try again **

**I done told you once you son of a bitch **

**I'm the best there's ever been**

(The ozzies disappear in a sad little puff of smoke, leaving the triumphant g-boys to marvel at their own greatness and Quatre with a Gold fiddle)

**And he played Fire on the Mountain **

**Run boys, run **

**The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun **

**Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough **

**Granny does your dog bite **

**No child, no**

Gramps:::Happy look on his face as he's finished:: There...and that's the story of Johnny and the Devil!

Chibi-Une:I think the Devil should have won!

Chibi-Zechs:Me too! 

Chibi-Dorothy:yeah that story Sucked!

Chibi-Treize:Such a lack of refinement....

Chibi-Quatre:Well I liked it!

Grampa Quatre:::obviously Chibi-Quatre's Grandfather:Uhm...Duo...that's not how I remember the story..for one thing I would have never said....

Chibi-Wufei:::running about singing "Son of a bitch son of a bitch!"::

Grampa Quatre:That! 

Grampa Wufei:::watching his son amusedly:: 

Grandma Sally:::Wu's wife:: WHAT?MAXWELL YOU HAVE INTRODUCED MY SON TO BAD WORDS!::Starts cussing a blue streak and beating the crap out of Grampa Duo:: 

Grampy Duo:OWOWOW UNCLE UNCLE!

Off:The end!Ok there was some odd and random weirdness from the geek queen!I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! If you review the review fairy will come by and grant you the ability to write awesome fanfics!


End file.
